Voyeurs
by Kyron
Summary: 2007 Movie.  JazzBee, BarricadeFrenzy.  The two Decepticons stumble upon a pair of Autobots but don't engage them in combat.  No, they chose to watch.  Rated M for a reason.  Please, you are warned.


**Voyeurs**

When one has a partner, one tends to fall into habitual motions when dealing with said partner. That's what it was, habit. Frenzy, while exceedingly energetic and bizarre on the best of days, doesn't like for anything to escape his grasp, even when he's stored himself in my chest compartment for one of his erratic stasis cycles. Hence why I started automatically opening all the sensor relays to give him information. Usually, it's a low level amount of data; audio, visual, atmospheric conditions, ect. The constant feed seems to calm down his paranoia of being excluded enough to where he's silent for a few breams.

It's such a habit that it never occurred to me to shut off the feed when I stumbled across one of the strangest scenes I've come across in a long while. I didn't realize that I was sending more than usual until I felt the smaller Decepticon…react.

The sky had a red-ish, purple color that it attained a few hours before dawn. The air was thick with moisture and the grassy slope covered in dew. I'd hidden myself in some woods out of sight of the human civilization of Tranquility but still close to the interstates and major traveling paths. It was a good spot, trees lining all four sides of a small clearing, the only visible entrance could be easily monitored. But the sight of two Autobots fighting atop of the hill was definitely considered an abnormal practice and not what I'd had in mind to see when I awoke from my own stasis cycles.

It appeared to be a battle, mostly one of wills as much as it was play. Swing, lunge, dodge, kick, repeat. The combinations changed constantly, eventually degrading into an all out wrestling match. Flashes of white and yellow interchanging, mingling, as the tangled pair rolled swiftly down the hill. The landing shook the ground slightly, startling birds from nearby trees. I planned on leaving my little hiding spot in the woods, not wishing to face two fully functional Autobots at this point. It was also decidedly disturbing to see one whom I know was destroyed by Megatron, new paint job or not. I checked the position of the other mechs…and stopped. The blue visored mech had landed atop of the larger yellow one, pinning one of the other's arms to the ground. He'd leaned in close and spoke, words too low for me to hear, but the shuddering that shook the yellow mech was undeniably not of fear, but of anticipation. I'd fought the larger of the two, Bumblebee if I cared to recall correctly. He was a capable fighter thus this situation told me he was allowing the other, smaller mech to hold him down. For some reason after that though flashed across my mind, my limbs refused any and all commands I sent to them and I could do nothing but stand and stare.

It was illogical, their behavior. Of course, I recognized the acts they were engaging in. But it didn't make any sense. By Cybertronian standards, physical contact and stimulation are not typically utilized when one mates. To do so is considered somewhat taboo, or as the humans internet puts it, kinky. In a traditional sense, Cybertronian intimacy is enacted through neural connections between two forms. Signals are sent back and forth between the forms until the processors have an overload of input and releases electrical discharge across the primary sensor boards. Humans mating procedures require an intimate physical touch and, much to my own disgust, a messy joining of body parts and fluid exchanges. While what these two were displaying was not a "normal" exchange by Cybertronian standards, it was also obviously not human. At the same time, the reactions that the smaller mech coaxed out of the larger with the slightest touch was rather…curious to witness.

There is the whine of a charging weapon and, for a moment, I fear that I have been discovered. But no, it is coming from the tangle of bodies a short distance away. Jazz was drawing his hand over the squirming, supine body still held down below him. He did not touch Bumblebee, just drew it over his plating quite slowly, eliciting hard shivers from the pinned mech. Magnetic fields? A yellow hand drew up and around the white one's back, digits disappearing behind the shield stored there. I'm not sure what was done but it caused Jazz to waiver quite forcefully, nearly collapsing atop his captive. The hand stayed hidden for several long moments, changing positions slightly, causing the smaller mech go give a low toned grinding sound from his vocal processors and drop his head to the other's shoulder.

There was an obvious rise in their internal systems that caused their external plating to become hot enough to convert the early morning moisture that had settled on the ground into steam. Pneumatic systems hissed and released additional pressure each time one of them moved. Briefly I wondered what was going through their processors. The typical uplinks were difficult to uphold over a period of time as it was, much less with additional input from outside sources. How were they maintaining it? I didn't have time to wonder too long as the pair shifted and rolled, the yellow mech forcing a change in their positions. He now had the smaller mech straddled at the hips and looked down at him with an extremely self-satisfied and smug expression. The other looked up, face showing a bit of defiance and no small amount of…something. Want? Longing? It caused the yellow mech to give a slight shiver and, shockingly enough, caused me to as well.

I had no time to wonder about the curiousness of my own reaction because it was at that point that my partner decided to make his presence felt. Electric shocks flew through my chest compartment, alighting neural pathways with alarming ease. I had to hold back a verbal reaction to the stimulation as another mind quickly yet smoothly latched to my own. Caresses nearly too light to be felt but at the same time, intensely forceful and undeniably acute. Automatically I'd sent pulses back, seemingly unable to control my processors reactions. Several short and concise pulses returned to me and I felt my legs cease responding all together and fell, quite loudly I might add, to one knee, bracing my hand on one of the trees. Startled, I checked the other two mechs in the area to see if they'd heard. But no. Neither was in any state of mind to hear anything other than the increased cycling of the others systems. Bumblebee was still straddling Jazz's hips, his arms shaking as they held his upper body up above the smaller mech's chest. The white mech was hardly idle, constantly shifting below his captor, using the magnetic fields in his hands again over the other's chassis. They moved constantly, stroking lightly at the armor, just shy of touching it, to running over the frame quickly at a greater distance and, I'd assume, a stronger field.

Another pulse shot through my own neural net and, again, I automatically sent a reply, knowing that my own signals were fluxing already. Internals heated slightly, processor temperatures rose but I had no intentions of giving in to the signals quite yet. I focused my optics back on the Autobots, utilizing them as a slight distraction from the inner workings of my processors and the strong impulses I was receiving from Frenzy. A bright flash of light, emitting from Bumblebee, sent a strong pulse into the smaller mech. I'd seen him utilize the solar panels as weapons before but would have never considered them to be used for stimulation purposes. The reaction that they caused was instantaneous. Jazz's hands immediately clasped onto the yellow mech's arms and garbled Cybertronian words fled his vocal unit. His body arched, twitched and spasmed under the onslaught of pulses from Bumblebee's solar agitator. I don't think he'd managed to turn off the magnetic fields in his hands when he grasped the yellow one since a strangled cry left Bumblebee's vocalizer. His arms ceased to support him and he collapsed atop the white chest below. Jazz's arms immediately moved and reached around Bumblebee's back, one latching onto the upper door wing joint and the second behind his neck, pulling his head down. Foreheads touched, bodies shook with effort and energy depletion and of a sensory overload that was all too close.

Frenzy was having no more of my "distractions" and decided to send dozens of extremely forceful pulses through my entire frame, one right after the other. The onslaught nearly put me on the ground completely and I was having to struggle to remain somewhat upright. Messages flashed across my vision, warning of imminent processor overload and core temperature overheating. I focused several returning pulses back, fluctuating the signals and frequencies in a patterned yet erratic manner. The response was a shuddering in my chest and a frantic return of signals. A small part of the processors electrical buildup escaped, sending my own frame shaking as I gripped the tree branch hard enough to splinter the wood. Still, neither of the other two mechs seemed to take any notice of the rather obvious noises coming from the tree line. No, in fact, Jazz seemed to be utilizing those magnetic pulses on the door wing joint that he'd grasped when the larger mech had collapsed, his other hand still clamped down on Bumblebee's neck. The effect it had seemed enough to overload the yellow one's processors, sending visible blue electric pulses across the armored skin. Another strangled cry escaped him and he managed to fire off one more pulse from the agitator, sending his partner into another bout of frenzied thrashing. The white mech soon emitted the same blue electricity that coated the others frame. Tendrils of the energy sparked between the two, making both bodies shudder and shake.

I, however, had been under a constant flood of signals from Frenzy. We'd engaged in our own battle of the wills, a battle I'd fully intended upon winning. I fired back, rapid fire pulses, varying the signal strength, until I'd felt his processor reach the breaking point. Frenzy's body released the pent up electrical charges directly into my chest compartment, allowing his excess energies to flow immediately into my own sensor net and made a bee-line for my own brimming processor. The excess energy forced my own barriers to break and my processor released the energies kept. I felt more than heard my vocal processors give a low pitched grating sound and I ended up collapsing on my hands and knees in the foliage. Blue electricity flowed over my frame, more sporadic than it should be due to the fact that I was the outside channeling link for two processor overloads. I felt Frenzy shudder once more before falling immediately offline again. My own frame shook as I risked another glance out into the clearing.

Both Autobots were still there, bodies still giving slight shudders every now and then. They seemed to be talking but my own muddled processor couldn't make out anything they'd said and, since they'd not even glanced my direction, they weren't talking about my seeing them. The yellow one stood, legs shaky. He reached a hand out to Jazz, who took it with one of his customary smiles, allowing Bumblebee to pull him to his feet. One white arm draped over yellow shoulders affectionately, while a yellow arm snaked around the smaller waist. Both began their slow walk back to the entrance of the clearing. I was insanely curious to know how these two managed to walk after an energy expel of any caliber. I was ready to fall offline at any moment and Frenzy already had, yet, here these two went walking off. Granted, they walked shakily and seemed to lean on each other for support, but they were walking. The last thing I managed to catch before my processor fog spread to my consciousness was the deep voice of Jazz telling his partner that he owed him a personal wash to remove the grass stains from his new paint. The anticipatory sound that the larger mech gave sent chills down my frame but I couldn't tell you what it did to Jazz. The thought perplexed my confounded processor enough to knock it the rest of the way offline. I wondered just how much convincing it would take to get Frenzy to agree to giving me a wash?

-Fini-


End file.
